


New Toy - Can I Keep It?

by ArgentGale



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Masturbation, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl takes his new bike out for a ride and finds much needed release.  When he returns, he has some explaining to do when Aaron finds the evidence.  Shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Toy - Can I Keep It?

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing slash based on some delicious fanart that inspired me.

It felt good to be back out on the road. The pavement unspooling before him and the fresh morning air. The warm sun caressing his face. The wind insistently tugging and grabbing his hair. The growl of the motor parting the morning calm.

He would always be grateful to Aaron for giving him this gift. Working on the bike had been a welcome distraction. When Daryl finally got the bike to roar to life, he couldn’t suppress a boisterous whoop of joy. He felt the unfamiliar tingle of pride when he caught Aaron smiling at his impromptu celebration. Daryl found himself reflecting on that smile quite a bit afterward.  
Reflecting and trying to make sense of the strange feelings that smile had stirred.

Daryl let his mind wander as the vibration from the engine rumbled between his legs, creating a sensation that was all too pleasant.

He wasn’t too surprised to find his cock growing hard, straining to the point of discomfort in his jeans. He didn’t even pause to think as he deftly unzipped his jeans, allowing his hard cock to spring free, hot flesh meeting the cool morning air. 

The sensation was delicious, begging further exploration.

Noting a clearing beside the road ahead, he coasted the bike to a stop. He was so hard it hurt. Desperate times called for desperate measures. He spat into his hand and grabbed his cock, slowly teasing himself by gently stroking and fondling its hard length. 

Biting his lip, he threw his head back in the ecstasy of the sensation. He used his thumb to tease the sensitive head, finding it dewy with pre cum, before closing his fist tight to pump up and down the shaft with quickening strokes. 

He felt the pressure building coiling white hot, his balls tightening, and then the delicious, and very much needed, release. 

“Fuuuuuuuck!” He couldn’t help crying out as pearlescent milky streams of cum pattered onto the leatherette of the seat.

There was stillness save for ragged breathing for a few moments as he savored his release. 

As Daryl floated back to reality in a post-cum haze, he surveyed the damage. Milky pools of cum seemed to be everywhere. He’d have to clean up this mess somehow. No need to advertise his little extracurricular activity.

It was a good thing he always kept a rag on him. 

After getting himself back together, he nosed the bike back onto the road, and roared back to where he now considered home. 

********************  
Even though what he had done was in no way wrong, for some reason he felt a prickle of guilt. He hoped he could get the bike parked and go grab a quick shower without anybody seeing him. His blood was still up and running hot and the thought of a nice soapy shower got his cock tingling again. This time, he planned on taking his time allowing himself to savor the experience.

It was not to be, however, for as he slid the garage door up, he found Aaron standing there, rummaging through a box of tools. He shrugged apologetically as Daryl walked the bike in. “Sorry, I know this is unofficially your space now but Eric was puttering around with the sink fixtures and now it’s leaking. I swear that man can’t leave well enough alone.” He smiled sheepishly and shrugged. “How was your ride?”  
“Good enough.” Daryl shrugged. He wasn’t in the mood for conversation. 

Aaron, abandoning his search, ambled over to the parked bike. “What’s that there?” He was pointing to the side of the seat. “What did you get on your seat?” His eyes flickered to Daryl’s. 

Fuck. He obviously missed a spot. There would be no way to bullshit his way out of this. Any man knew what that was. 

Aaron’s gaze never wavered, his voice low and husky, lips quirked in a half smile, as he asked “Why did you get cum on your nice bike Daryl?”

Daryl narrowed his eyes as he answered, his voice a gravely whisper, “I claimed it. Marked it as mine.” He felt his lips twist into a half smile. He kept his eyes locked on Aaron’s, challenging him. Daryl could feel his dick once again begin stiffen, rousing to this new challenge.

For a few heartbeats, silence hung heavy between them. 

“Claimed? So…you mark what is yours then?” Aaron advanced toward the bike, his gaze flicking down to the damning evidence of Daryl’s lust.

He shot Daryl a soft, shy smile as he swiped at the fluid with his finger, never breaking his gaze as he lazily wiped his finger clean on his shirtfront. “Like this Daryl?”  
Daryl shook his head as his hands moved down to undo the top button of his jeans, holding Aaron’s gaze as he did so. 

Aaron took a halting step toward Daryl.

Daryl wordlessly unzipped his jeans, allowing his hard cock to spring free from its cramped prison. He gave it a few lazy pumps before murmuring, “Claim it.” 

He didn’t have to ask twice. Wordlessly Aaron dropped to his knees, his eyes never once leaving Daryl’s as he slowly, almost reverently, licked the tip of Daryl’s cock, before taking the entire length deep.

Daryl slumped against the wall with a soft groan as Aaron went to work using his tongue to flick, fondle, and tease. He only paused long enough to roughly shove Daryl’s jeans out of the way, before resuming his task with a quiet passion. While Daryl’s cock was the focus of his attention, Aaron’s hands wandered to fondle and tease the heft of Daryl’s balls, stroking and teasing the thin sensitive flesh of his sack before allowing his fingers to wander behind them to trace and explore the sensitive strip of flesh there. This caused Daryl to draw his breath sharply, sucking air between his teeth with a sharp hiss and tilting his head back with ecstasy. Overcome, Daryl wound his fingers tight in Aaron’s hair, guiding and urging as he bucked his hips shamelessly pushing his cock into Aaron’s eager mouth. 

“Jesus…..fuck…gonna cum” was the only warning Daryl was able to voice as his cock erupted deep in Aaron’s throat. 

Aaron gave a low appreciative murmur as he allowed Daryl’s softening dick to slide from his mouth. He held Daryl’s gaze as he licked his lips and then whispered, “Claimed.”


End file.
